In current wireless networks such as those compliant with a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, a limited number of resource blocks (RBs) is specified for different bandwidths, for example. If the number of resource blocks available for deployment by a given network operator is larger than the closest specified one, those resource blocks outside of the closest supported bandwidth are wasted. Furthermore, a given stand-alone component carrier introduces some overheads in terms of guard bands, system information, control signals, control channels, and so on, that may be reduced by simple bandwidth extension of a component carrier, rather than defining a stand-alone component carrier. Additionally, asymmetric downlink/uplink (DL/UL) bandwidths are not supported by the current LTE Rel-10 standard, for example, a DL carrier with a 7 MHz bandwidth and an UL carrier with a 5 MHz bandwidth. Evolving networks should provide carriers segment schemes to utilize the additional available resource blocks mentioned in the above scenarios to enhance system throughputs and complement the component carrier aggregation for Rel-10.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.